Bring Me to Life
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Kikyo is nearing death again for the last time, but Inuyasha can save her plus make her real again, but if he does, Kagome will have to go back to her time and have her memory erased and never see him again, what will he do? Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I was listening to Evanescence's song 'Bring Me to Life' and the idea just suddenly hit me, I imagined what the story would look like and had some good ideas so yeah, anyways, hope you enjoy the story, I hope I can make it really good by my ideas.

In the end I didn't mean to delete this story, but I did, so if you reviewed please do again, I'm so sorry, I don't know how to reupload without losing reviews, again I apologize.

Description: Kikyo is nearing death again for the last time, but Inuyasha can save her plus make her real again, but if he does, Kagome will have to go back to her time and have her memory erased and never see him again, what will he do? Didn't know what genre to put, might change it later, don't know.

Chapter 1: A Strong Bond

The clouds floated peacefully in the serene sky. Summer had brought heat, but had also brought beauty and calmness. A bright and sunny day seemed to wash all the cares of the world away and it seemed like there was nothing to worry about, nothing except maybe the time that the happiness ended. But for now, there was just that, happiness.

Kagome pondered life as she looked up at the clouds floating by, nothing specifically, just life in general. She looked over at Inuyasha who sat beside her on the cool grass from the rain that had passed through the night. A smile formed on her lips, as huge as the warmness she felt from being with him. He looked over at her curiously as if to ask why she was staring at her. Kagome shook her head, laid it down on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. He nervously gulped, he felt so nervous in her presence because he really liked her. A content sigh left Kagome's mouth and found its way to Inuyasha's ears and he smiled, relaxing his nerves.

Across the cool grass far away someone else wasn't having such a happy day. Here the sky was dark and the area a threatening chill had erupted.

Kikyo ran through the forest and stopped in a clearing. She turned around so fast that she stumbled. She looked up towards the sky, held her bow high and aimed at the hoard of demons coming at her. She pulled back an arrow as quickly as she could, breathing heavily. She shot the arrow and it raced through the ominous atmosphere towards the danger. A pink light illuminated the sky causing the demons to disappear.

Kikyo's chest rose up and down to the fast beat of her heart and sweat trickled down her face. She looked around before she stood again and saw in front of her a hag coming, almost gliding towards her.

Kikyo frowned at the old woman, whoever she was; she could only tell she was no friend of hers.

"Kikyo, the dead priestess," she smirked with a hoarse, yet squeaky voice.

She seemed to wear old tattered rags as she came close enough to distinguish her looks. She wore a type of curiosity about her, she was wrinkly and sickly looking, yet alive.

She stretched boney fingers up towards Kikyo, but Kikyo remained still, her hand ready to grab her bow if need be.

"You are dead, yet you are living, you have no soul and yet," she stopped and reached for Kikyo from where she stood, her arm growing longer.

Kikyo gasped, but even reaching for her bow she was too late; the hag's hand reached her and drove itself in her body from her stomach.

"I can see it all, you're past, present…" the hag raised her head in an elegant manner as she smiled, "your future."

Kikyo held her mouth open and grunted in pain, 'what is she doing to me, what is she talking about?'

"Come Kikyo," the hag ordered.

Kikyo had no choice; she could feel the world around her fade into darkness.

A/N: well there it is, chapter number one, hope you liked it, please review if you thought it was good or think it will be interesting :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: if you ever get confused about the feeling of the story, just think of the song or even listen to it, because when I heard it, it just fit.

Chapter 2

Kikyo began to stir in her sleep. Opening her eyes she slowly found herself lying down on a hard surface. She frowned as she surveyed the area around her. It was dark and she couldn't really see anything. She tried to pull herself up, but she was chained by her wrists to a slab of table.

She heard creaky footsteps near her, growing louder to her ears. She remained still, what else could she do, but wait? Suddenly torches were lit automatically from around the room. She leaned her head over to where the footsteps were coming from in curiosity. Kikyo forwarded her eyes as she saw the hag that she saw right before collapsing.

"What do you want? What purpose do you have with me," Kikyo asked in a calm, yet harsh tone, wanting to get to the point. The same squeaky, hoarse voice sounded from the hag's lips, "I am Yasu, you may remember the woman who brought you back to life, Urasue, she was my younger sister."

Kikyo shot a surprised look at the old hag, "You see," Yasu started as she circled the table, Kikyo keeping her eyes on her, "My sister wanted to bring you back from the dead; she wanted to use you to obtain the sacred jewel shards. She was indeed a fool, I don't need such powers, I am already very powerful and besides, I myself are dead as you are, my sister brought me back the same way, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to be brought back, but then I realized I had things to do in this world and that's why I brought you here, to avenge my sister's death," Yasu explained as she stopped circling and stood smirking at Kikyo.

Kikyo glared at her, "Then why did you bring me here? Why didn't you kill me from the beginning?"

Yasu chuckled, almost menacingly, "I have plans for you, torture for my sister's demise for starts," she raised her hand and Kikyo let out a painful gasp.

"You see deep in your heart I see what lies, a strong hold on a half demon beats within you, I plan to use that bond to my advantage," Yasu cackled as she opened a jar and emptied it out onto Kikyo.

Kikyo watched as grayish smoke surrounded her body. The smoke twisted and turned and found its way to Kikyo, entering her nose and mouth.

Kikyo's head shot back as the smoke invited itself in.

In a hut a few miles away Inuyasha and the group rested themselves in a secluded hut.

Inuyasha frown in confusion and concentration, he brought his hand to his chest slowly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked worried as she stared at him.

Inuyasha turned in worry to her; it was almost as if he was doing it in slow motion.

When his gaze met her she froze and put her hands to her temples in pain. She screamed out as she saw images in her mind, swirling as some bad dream; they were of her home, her friends, Inuyasha, and then Kikyo.

"Kagome, let Inuyasha go, you are not even of this time, let him come to me," Kikyo's voice said.

'What's going on?' Kagome managed to think through all the mixed images.

"Kagome, Kagome," she heard Inuyasha say and she fought her way back to the real world where she turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you have to get to Kikyo, I think she's in trouble," she managed to say.

Inuyasha frowned, 'Is that why I felt that pull in my heart,' he asked himself.

Yasu smiled, "Come, let the smoke feel your soul."

Kikyo's eyes watered with tears, she was afraid. Afraid of dying again, afraid of what was to become of, "Inuyasha," she whispered as the smoke filled her lungs, "I need you."

She began to shake with coldness.

"Are you prepared to die Kikyo," Yasu asked with malice.

A/N: well another chapter, I know it's going slowly, sorry, I got ideas, but I need more, any ideas or thoughts on the story? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha ran through the night, his sleeves flowing behind him. 'Kikyo, hang in there,' he kept thinking to himself, "I'm coming," he whispered.

In Yusa's cave, Kikyo's eyelids grew heavy as more tears randomly fell on their own accord. She was dying again, that much she was sure of. Yusa turned towards the entrance of her headquarters, 'He is coming,' she smiled wickedly before disappearing all together.

Inuyasha made his way through the forest as he jumped trees as quickly as possible aware the pain in his heart. Images ran through his mind as plainly as the bright night sky above.

He remembered the first time he saw Kikyo battered up from fighting demons to protect the jewel. He remembered when they had sat together on that hill and he remembered her voice and her smile.

"Kikyo," he said, "don't die on me, not again."

Kikyo's chest rose and fell quickly, the pain was agonizing and she was trying to keep her heart going, fighting for life.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha called out, he could feel her slipping away from him.

Kikyo's eyelids fell and opened slowly again, mouthing the name of her lover, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha put on his breaks on top of one of the forest trees and gazed up at the sky, an image of Kikyo revealing itself. Her image kept him going, he had to save her, he had to. Speeding up as fast as he was able, he ran through the forest, her scent was becoming more and more near.

He reached a cave and his heart leaped, she was there, he just knew it. He raced inside and found her on the slab of rock fighting for life and there he stopped, right at the entrance. He slowly walked to her, keeping his gaze on her face. Her eyes were barely opened and her mouth hung slightly open so she could have two sources of breathing.

"Kikyo," he spoke gently stroking her hair with his hand, "I'm here now."

Kikyo took another deep breath before she weakly turned her head to him and opened her mouth wider to speak, but she was unable and she swallowed instead before trying to breathe again.

Kagome hunched forward in pain and winced from the extreme of it. "Kagome," Sango went to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, "what is it?"

Miroku and Shippo also came to her aid with worried expressions. Miroku took her hand for her to squeeze through the pain.

"It hurts so bad Sango," she said softly holding her middle. Sango looked over at Miroku, "What do we do?" she asked, but Miroku shook his head with his mouth opened as if he was going to say something, he didn't really have an answer for this.

"Kagome where does it hurt," Sango asked trying to help. "Everywhere," Kagome replied as she freed her hand from Miroku and put them both to her head. But then she disappeared from the hut, leaving a very confused Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

Inuyasha looked helplessly at Kikyo, what could he do? He then turned his attention to the opposite cave wall, something was appearing there and when he saw who it was his heart jumped again, "Kagome." There chained to the wall was indeed Kagome, she didn't seem in pain anymore just confused, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rushed over to her to check on her. Kikyo turned her head slowly in their directing watching their every movement jealously.

"Well now everyone is here, how marvelous," they heard a voice say. Inuyasha turned this way and that trying to find the source of the squeaky voice, but it wasn't long before Yusa appeared at the entrance to the cave, smiling her old wicked smile.

Inuyasha glared at the old hag, "Who are you, I'm warning you, you better let Kagome and Kikyo go."

"And why would I want to do that I have great plans for these two, well you do, allow me to introduce myself, I am Yusa, Urasue's older sister," she paused for dramatic effect.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha's expression was utter surprise, but then he got back to business, "What do you want with Kagome and Kikyo, tell me," he demanded clenching his fists.

"Urasue brought Kikyo back from the dead, but she was selfish and delusional enough to think Kikyo would hand her over jewel shards," Yusa started.

Inuyasha scoffed, "So you want revenge for your sister's death."

Yusa chuckled, "Hardly, you see a sorceress like me enjoys chaos and heartache, besides how can I be so powerful if there's two priestesses who would only get in the way," she smiled, knowing she was striking a nerve in Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took out his sword, leaped over the stone slab and cut through the air at Yusa, but the problem was, it was just air, she had disappeared again. Inuyasha snarled his nose as he turned, glancing all around the room.

He stopped on Kikyo and noticed she was fighting even harder now. "Kikyo," he said running to her, Kagome simply watched. Kikyo slowly closed her eyes, "No, Kikyo, fight this, you can do it," Inuyasha pleaded.

But it was no use, Kikyo's body relaxed and she was gone once again.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he lowered his head, he had lost her, "Kikyo," a tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered all the wonderful times they had together before Naraku smashed those happy times.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sad for him, but there was nothing she could do for him, at least that's what she thought.

A/N: so how was it? I hope you guys are enjoying the story, sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I had to get some ideas, but I'm so excited because I finished several chapters on several stories:) anyway, please review, thanks;)


End file.
